Florence + The Machine
Florence + The Machine (ou Florence and The Machine) est un groupe pop-rock britannique, formé en 2007 par Florence Welch. Formation Florence Welch s'est associée à divers musiciens pour former le groupe Florence and The Machine en 2007. Le groupe reçoit le soutien de la chaîne anglaise BBC qui leur permettent de se produire lors du festival de Glastonbury et aux Reading and Leeds Festivals. Face à ce succès, le magazine NME les invite à leur Shockwaves NME Awards Tour. Cela leur permet de se faire connaître plus largement. Les séries télévisées mais également des films n'hésitent pas à intégrer dans le bande originale des chansons du groupe. En 2012, le groupe écrit Breath Of Life spécialement pour le film Blanche-Neige et le Chasseur. Les chansons du groupe sont influencés par le passé de Florence Welch et sont souvent sombres et métaphoriques. Contact *Le compte twitter de Florence Welch: @flo_tweet *Leur site officiel: florenceandthemachine.net *Leur compte facebook officiel: Florence and the Machine *Leur chaîne Youtube: FlorenceMachineVEVO Anecdotes *En 2012 la chanson "Never Let Me Go" apparaît à la fin du premier épisode de "Beauty and the Beast". *Leurs chansons "Dogs Days Are Over" et "Shake It Out" ont été reprises dans la série musicale Glee. *''Breath Of Life'' est utilisée pour promouvoir les séries Unforgettable et Crossing Lines. Discographie 'Lungs (2009)' right|200px Lungs est le premier album du groupe. Il est sorti le 6 juillet 2009. Il s'est écoulé à près de 3 millions d'exemplaires dans le monde. Il remporte au BRIT Awards en 2010, le MasterCard British Album award. Cet album a été acclamé par la critique. #Dog Days Are Over #Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) #I'm Not Calling You a Liar #Howl #Kiss with a Fist #Girl with One Eye #Drumming Song #Between Two Lungs #Cosmic Love #My Boy Builds Coffins #Hurricane Drunk #Blinding #You've Got the Love 'Ceremonials (2011)' right|200px Ceremonials est le deuxième album du groupe, sorti le 28 octobre 2011. Il s'est classé en tête de l'U K Albums Chart. L'album a été majoritairement bien reçu par la critique. Il a été notamment certifié disque d'or aux États-Unis et au Canada, disque de platine en Grande Bretagne ou encore triple disque de platine en Irlande. #Only It for a Night #Shake It Out #What the Water Gave Me #Never Let Me Go #Breaking Down #Lover to Lover #No Light, No Light #Seven Devils #Heartlines #Spectrum #All This and Heaven Too #Leave my Body Récompenses *Au BRIT Awards 2009, le groupe reçoit le Critics' Choice Award qui récompense les nouveaux talents et est décerné par un panel d'experts de l'industrie du disque. *En septembre 2010, le groupe remporte le MTV Video Music Award pour la meilleure direction artistique pour son clip Dog Days Are Over. *En décembre 2011, No light, No light est élu Chanson de l'année par l'hebdomadaire américain Time magazine qui a également attribué la deuxième place de l'album de l'année à Ceremonials. *En février 2012, le groupe remporte deux NME Awards pour la meilleure chanson avec Shake It Out et pour la meilleure chanteuse solo. Galerie F&M.png F&M 2.jpg F&M 3.jpg F&M 4.png Clips Vidéos Lungs thumb|left|270px|Dog Days Are Over - Florence + The Machinethumb|right|270px|Dog Days Are Over (Version 2010) - Florence + The Machine thumb|left|270px|Drumming Song - Florence + The Machinethumb|right|270px|Rabbit Heart (Raise it Up) - Florence + The Machine thumb|left|270px|You've Got the Love - Florence + The Machinethumb|right|270px|Cosmic Love - Florence + The Machine thumb|left|270px|Kiss With A Fist - Florence + The Machine Ceremonials thumb|left|270px|What The Water Gave Me - Florence + The Machinethumb|right|270px|Shake It Out - Florence + The Machine thumb|left|270px|No Light, No Light - Florence + The Machinethumb|right|270px|Breath Of Life (BO de Blanche-Neige et le chasseur) - Florence + The Machine thumb|left|270px|Never Let Me Go - Florence + The Machinethumb|right|270 px|Spectrum - Florence + The Machine thumb|left|270 px|Breaking Down - Florence + The Machinethumb|right|270 px|Lover to Lover - Florence + The Machine Performances en "live" thumb|left|270px|"No Light, No Light" aux BRIT Awards 2012 Catégorie:Groupes Catégorie:Artistes